Maron's Revenge
by SpyofSorrow
Summary: Friends challenge: Write a story about Krillen's ex-girlfriend. This story is about Maron, suffering from the fact that Krillin rejected her. The she gets a terrible accident, and decides to take revenge. PLZ R&R! Maron's kinda creepy...


I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maron's Revenge  
  
Maron, Krillen's ex-girlfriend, wasn't having the best day of her life. Boy troubles. Sure, there were boys flocking around her, but one had never dumped her. That was about a couple of months ago when Krillen left her. She pretended not to care by going off with someone to go and get ice cream, but she was furious. And now she discovered he had already married someone; Android 18. Just as she wanted to go back to him to say that she wanted to be with him (for he obviously still had feelings for her), he had to go and marry some blonde. A good-looking one too, which could be a problem.  
  
She arrived at her house, a pink one, in Chestnut Country, with the living room downstairs, her bedroom second floor and kitchen all the way up. She entered her clean, pretty looking house, which had stuffed animals left and right. Certain mirrors were hung around the place, showing her beauty wherever she would go. She loved her home. She hated Krillen. And she hated his family. How she wished she could get revenge.  
  
She turned on the tap in her kitchen and stared out the window. This place wasn't so bad. She had a good view over the mountains. So now and then she invited some pretty boys over. But it was always the same. How she wished she could get back at Krillen. She closed the tap, but the water was still running; now flooding the sink.  
  
"Terrific."  
  
Maron tried to find a way to stop the water, but it still kept going. This was very annoying. Water spilled all over the floor. As she panicked, trying to make it stop, her foot got caught in the electric wire that led to her radio. She slipped, and then fell right through the large glass window. She screamed as she fell all the way down. At that point, she remembered how her life had been. Always playing around, acting the dumb girl, no one took her seriously, being dumped by the one man who actually loved her.  
  
"Life's not fair."  
  
And with those words she crashed on the ground. He body lay in a strange position. In fact, lifeless.  
  
After a while she woke up. She was still alive. She got up from the floor. It was dark and cold and her body felt like it was shattered all over. Shaking, she walked back into the house and into her apartment, with the pink furniture and fluffy cute animals. Maron held her head. It was so painful. Then she realized the pain grew worse by the sight of those annoying fluffy animals. With those beady eyes and that slimy smile. She hated it. She hated it. She wanted it to go away. She reached out for a dog- like plushy and tried to strangle it. Seeing she was not successful, she threw it in the garbage disposal. Seeing it grind made her happy. It made her laugh. It felt good. Addictive in fact.  
  
A few seconds later she was tearing up the furniture, ripping down the curtains, destroying her once so lovely home. It made her feel so good, that she laughed maniacally all the way through. All the destruction of those annoying slimy pink fluffy things. She wanted it to be gone. It had to be destroyed. All of it.  
  
After having wrecked the whole place, she sat on the floor, busy dying her pink dress black. In the meantime, she wondered why this felt so good. Why was actually being so mad and destructive feel so good? All her life she had been the little angel. And now she was bad. Very bad. What will she do now? She couldn't go back to her usual life. She didn't want to go back to her usual work. She didn't want to talk to her usual friends. Just then she heard the doorbell. Someone had come to visit her. She looked out her window. It was one of her male friends.  
  
"Maron? Are you home? I have forgotten my jacket! Maron? Look, the door is open so I'll go in! Hope you don't mind!"  
  
Of course Maron minded. But he was one of those bastards who thought they could do anything, including waking the neighbors. It made her angry again. She grabbed the kitchen knife, as she heard the guy walk through her hallway. He opened the door.  
  
"Maron? I know you're in, you light is on!"  
  
Before he had time to say anything else, Maron attacked. She stabbed him multiple times, making him shout out in panic and pain. In the end he was silent. She poked him. Dead. Good. She smiled. Blood stained her knife, but she didn't care. At that moment she knew what to do. She grabbed a couple of knives, put on a black cloak and a pair of dark sunglasses, matching her black dress, socks and shoes and headed out, leaving behind the body and the mess in her house. She grabbed all the money she had in her moneybox, which was quite a lot. She was at least smart enough to hang out with a lot of rich boys, willing to donate her money. She had a lot more in her bank account, for she was quite rich, but never showed. Oh yes, when it came to economy and finances, she had the brains for it. Always acting poor, never showing anyone how much money she had. And now, it would pay off.  
  
She drove with her pink car (yuck) and headed to a garage. There, the guy thought she was kind of creepy.  
  
"What do you want miss?"  
  
"Paint the whole car black, and do it fast."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions."  
  
She said as she waved a whole bunch of green money. The man stopped talking, took the money and he and his men painted the car as quick as they could. Maron stepped out of the car when they told her it was done.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
She then got back in and drove off. After that she headed to a gun store, bought a nice silver sniper gun and a normal black one. She was pleased. She drove off, now heading to the place where she wanted to go all this time. Krillin's house.  
  
"Oh Krillin. I'll never forget what you did to me. And you'll never forget what I'm going to do to you."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what do you think? Creepy, no? I did think so. Please tell me what you thought of it, I really want to know! I'll post chapter 2 soon! C ya! ~Nia Jin 


End file.
